


[Art] For dsudis' Sibylla Ex Ampulla

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Is fluffy fuckpotato a thing?, M/M, Multi, because it is a thing here, fuckpotato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: one pic of what Bucky probably looked like when Steve found him, and then a bunch of happy pics. :)





	[Art] For dsudis' Sibylla Ex Ampulla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dsudis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sibylla ex Ampulla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814413) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



  
  
  



End file.
